Love and War
by Scizor-the-Hedgehog
Summary: Does Amy really love Sonic? love, hate, trust and betrayal. Rated 'T' for stuff i may put in in the future, i don't know.
1. Little girl lost

**okay! First fanfic! Not very good at intro's so I'll just say please just read, review and enjoy!**

------------

_Ugh, she's soo happy. I can't stand it. I hate her, I HATE her. She's the last person who should be happy right now. If I could, if no-one was watching, I would reach over and crush that little undeserved smile right off of her face... no... but first she has to suffer... and I think I should be the one to make sure that happens..._

Amy sat cross legged on the sand, watching Sonic run across the beach. Blaze and Rouge were standing in the sea, submerged in water, getting splashed and very wet from Tails' motorised bodyboard (that he had made himself, and INSISTED on bringing...) Cream and Cheese were chasing each other in circles, Knuckles had dug himself a nicely shaded hole in the sand and was laying in it and she couldn't see Shadow anywhere.

"Hey Ames."

She heard a familiar voice behind her. Amy turned and gazed up at the black and red hedgehog, known as Shadow, looking down at her.

"Hey,"

"Can I show you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Come with me a sec."

"Uh..."

Amy glanced over at Sonic, who was now laughing and dodging the playful splashes directed at him from both Rouge and Blaze.... she bit her lip.

Seeing her uncertainty, he added-

"It'll only take a minute!"

"Oh.. OK..." she shrugged. She didn't want to miss out on her 'watching sonic' time, but... before she could argue, he grabbed her hand and within seconds (due to 'chaos control') they were somewhere else. This 'somewhere else' was very high up. Amy squeaked out of fear and surprise. They were still on the beach, but this time they were standing on the edge of a grass covered cliff, about 60ft above everyone else.

"W-what's going on?" Amy stuttered. Shadow was walking slowly towards the edge.

"I thought we could just maybe... hang out up here for a while..."

"You brought me up here for this!?" Amy sighed with relief and irritation. She was glad that nothing weird was going on, but ARGH! She should be down there with Sonic right now, not wasting her time with... with this...

Shadow had sat down and was hanging his feet over the edge. "You know, you can see everything up here." He leaned back until he was lying in the grass with his arms out, watching her from upside down.

"Look! I don't have time for- hey!" She lowered herself slowly to the ground next to him and laid on her front. Being so close to the edge made her feel slightly dizzy. She could still hear distant laughing and shouting from down on the beach.

"Hey look, I can see Sonic from way up here! SONNIKU!!! SON-"

* * *

That voice always caught him off guard. Sonic jumped about 10 feet and fell backwards into the sea. He instantly began waving his arms about, coughing and spluttering.

"H-help! I'm too young to die!"

He felt someone grab his hand and pull him to the shore. Which actually wasn't that far away, but Sonics fear of water made him overreact to most water-related situations. He jumped up and shook the water out of his hair.

"Y'know, I really didn't need your help." he murmured. He was expecting Knuckles, or maybe Shadow ready to tease the crap out of him. Instead, he heard a soft female voice say:

"Somehow I don't believe you,"

He spun round to see a small green hedgehog, with long hair that had pink tips and who was wearing a short, but smart, blue dress. Looking completely out of place on the beach of course but still she was very beautiful. She smiled, "I was wondering if you could help me?"

Before he could reply or respond however, she burst into tears and grabbed onto his waist.

Sonic looked down at the sobbing girl and sighed. Just what was it with him and women?

------------

**Yay, I got it finished! I will be adding chapter 2 soon, PLEASE review, I need reviews!**

**THANKS!**


	2. She loves him, she loves him not

**Second chapter! Got it done! Read and review!**

**------------**

Sonic had noticed Tails, Rouge and Blaze now looking over at him. The girl was refusing to let go.

Sonic was worried about her, but also irritated. What did she think he was, some kind of shrink? He couldn't look after every girl that ran crying to him. It was bad enough back home, but right now he was on vacation! How the hell did she find him there in the first place? Whatever, he couldn't exactly deal with her there, especially with people gawping at him. Sonic sighed, he figured he couldn't just leave her crying...

He picked her up and began running down the beach. He slowed down and stopped next to a large rock and sat her on it. He had only been running for a few seconds, but the other guys were already a small dot in the distance. He stood there and waited until she finally calmed down a bit.

"P-please... help me..." she sniffed.

"Look... I don't know who you are or how you found me... but I really can't help you..."

"What-"

"Sorry! I know your upset but... whatever you heard about us, it's-"

"I don't even know who you are!"

"But... huh?"

"You're the first person I ran into, honestly I don't know who you are. " she wiped tears from her eyes "I didn't mean to start crying on you like that, sorry, it's just-" her eyes started welling up again.

"No no no no! Not again!"

Sonic was confused, now that he thought about it, it did seem a bit stupid for someone to come all the way out here just to ask for his help... but... he was so used to people chasing after him, calling his name, (Amy included) it really surprised him someone managed to just run into him.

_She must be really lost, _he thought to himself and at the same time he realised that if she was lost she would also be alone... with no-one else to look out for her... _Argh! _He was annoyed that he was making himself feel bad for her, he was supposed to be enjoying himself, she wasn't his problem. Then again, maybe she was...

"Hey, hey, then maybe we should start again, I'm Sonic" he cheerily held out his hand, trying to cheer her up a bit. She half-heartedly shook it. "Ivy" she sniffed.

Sonic walked over and sat down next to her. For a while there was a silence, whilst the two hedgehogs stared out across the sea.

"So... you wanna tell me what happened...?"

* * *

Shadow watched Amy gently brush hair away from her face. She was slightly taken aback that Sonic didn't wave back, shout 'hi' back or even (fingers crossed) run straight up and hang out with her too. But as usual, Sonic pretended not to even notice her. Amy always told herself it was because he was shy and she always had vain hope that one day he might get enough courage to ask her... but beneath it all, she knew...

Anyway... who was that girl that was... hugging him...?

Shadow watched Amy, she was starting to get agitated. He knew she wanted to get back... if he was going to do this, he'd have to do it now...

He sighed...

"Hey Amy... I was wondering..."

"Hey, do you know that girl?"

"No, no, I don't. Listen..."

"I haven't seen her before... what's she doing here?"

"I don't know Amy..."

"Why was she talking to Sonic? Maybe I should go and see..."

"No... don't go..."

He grabbed a hold of her, Amy was slightly stunned and didn't make any effort to pull away... He didn't know what he was thinking, he wasn't thinking at all... he kissed her. And for three amazing seconds she kissed him back... before pushing him away, with surprising force for a girl her stature. She curled up, her eyes were wide open in shock. One hand over her mouth and the other arm wrapped around her knees.

"Amy-"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"But you..."

"I didn't do anything! I only let you kiss me because you look like Sonic! I would never... never... you took advantage of me!"

"No Amy..."

"I don't want you anywhere near me! Stay away from me!"

Amy didn't mean it, she didn't mean any of it, she was saying anything to justify the way she felt during those three wonderful seconds...

Of course, Shadow didn't know this, all he saw was Amy, the girl he was in love with, tell him that he was the last person (or in this case, hedgehog,) that she would ever want to be with.

He shook his head, he would not cry in front of her. He couldn't take it any more.

Shadow started running, he didn't plan on stopping. He didn't look back.

Amy cursed herself. She could have dealt with it differently. Although she knew nothing would ever happen... (especially not now...) Shadow was her friend. She just felt so _stupid._

"What have I done?" she said quietly to herself.

Amy lay sideways on the ground. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply. The second she opened her eyes again, she started crying quietly. She rolled over, so she was lying face down in the grass.

Amy just wanted to forget.

But she knew, that Shadow would be remembering this for a long time.

**------------**

**Whew! Got it done, not going to write much here cuz I am mega tired, but thankssss so much for reading :) **


	3. Haunted

**Ugh, this took me ages to finish. And no, I have no good excuse, I just ended up... well... procrastinating really... :P**

**Anyway... enjoy! As always, I don't own Sonic... or SEGA... or anything else... Yada yada yada...**

---------

Shadow walked down the street, the same street he had taken Amy many times while they were on their vacation. He hadn't meant to come here, he was just following where his slightly tired feet were taking him. He couldn't remember the last time he went there without her, it made him felt really out of place. It had all of these little shops that Amy loved to go into, _Simmon's_, _Toffee-apple,_ _Sally__'s café. _At that point, he stopped and having nowhere else to go, walked into the half empty coffee shop.

"Hey Shadow, the usual?"

"No thanks Sally, just a coffee"

"Oh, ok... and what about-"

Sally leaned over the counter.

"-Amy... hey, where is she?"

Shadow ignored her.

"Just a coffee- thanks."

"Oh." Something was wrong. Shadow never came here by himself... and where was Amy? She really wanted to ask him but she knew how stubborn Shadow was, if something was up he would want to be on his own, so she just sighed and handed him his coffee.

"Amy not with you today?" she asked, casually. Well, she had to at least try.

But Shadow just shrugged and dropped some coins onto the counter before taking his coffee and sitting at one of the tables right in the back corner of the room. Sally shrugged and made a mental note to call Amy about it later. Once Shadow sat down he leant back in his chair and closed his eyes.

_What the hell was I thinking?_ He thought to himself. Amy was crazy about Sonic, he ought to have known that more than anyone. Despite their differences, they were pretty good friends. To anyone else, Amy may have seemed like just an over-obsessed fangirl, but Shadow new. Shadow was always there to look after her, (which usually meant taking her shopping but Shadow didn't mind, it made her happy) when Amy came running, crying about how Sonic keeps on ignoring her, how Sonic always runs away from her and how Sonic can't stand to be around her. Recently, Amy had taken to stalking Sonic at a distance and they were getting along a little better, Shadow had noticed.

_What the hell was I thinking? _The thought kept on buzzing around his head. He opened his eyes and drank all of his coffee. It was still boiling hot, Shadow always drank it that way, but for some reason it hurt more than usual. He closed his eyes and the image of Amy appeared in his mind again, she was smiling. He loved her smile, especially when she was smiling for _him_._Doesn't look like she'll be doing that any more... _abruptly, her cute smile twisted into to the look of shock, fear and hatred that he had seen in her face earlier that day. Then she screamed at him, Shadows eyes shot open.He slammed the coffee cup that he was still holding onto the table, with probably a little too much force. A few people looked up with annoyance and interest, including Sally.

_What the hell was I thinking? _Without hesitating or looking around, he stood up kicking the chair backwards, walked quickly past the counter and burst through the glass doors. The room was quiet as everyone watched Shadow walk, then run away.

A second later everyone started murmuring and talking again. Sally stood there with her hands resting in her back pockets, thinking about what she had just seen. _Huh, honestly, Shadow is r__eally weird sometimes... god knows why Amy hangs out with him..._

"Hey Sally? Hellooo Sally?!"

"... uh? Oh right, who's next?"

* * *

"..aww!"

"C'mon Cream it's getting late!"

"But I don't wanna go back! I wanna stay!"

"Fine. You and Cheese can stay here by yourselves, whilst we go back and get dinner. I hope you like the beach in the dark."

"Nonono wait!" Cream grabbed her beach towel and stumbled a bit on the sand. She ran to catch up with Knuckles who had turned round and had started to walk back up the beach.

"Chao!" Cheese followed quickly after her.

Rouge smiled at Knuckles, well, at the back of his head. _He's __so cute when he's bossy, _she giggled.

The sun was starting to set on the beach and although most people wanted to stay, most people also agreed that they were hungry and that a pizza, or several pizza's, sounded like a good idea.

And probably many, many, chilli dogs...

_Speaking of which..._

"Hey- guys- have you seen Sonic?" Rouge asked, setting her beach bag down a second.

"Um, he ran off with that girl, didn't he?" Blaze replied.

"What girl?" Knuckles span around. "Woahhh Amy's gonna be pissed..." He chuckled. "Yowwch!"

Rouge punched his arm. "No, Knucklehead. I don't know, some green hedgehog girl he ran off earlier with- hey come to think of it I haven't seen Amy for a while either."

"Me neither," Tails added. "or Shadow."

"Ahh" Knuckles nodded mock-seriously. "So, we've got three people missing, my guess is, Sonic ran off with some girl, Amy caught them together, and beat the crap out of them with her hammer then tied them up and waited for the tide to come in. And Shadow...? Well... he probably just killed himself..." Rouge punched him again. "Ow! Hey! Stop doing that!"

"Hey! Get over it Knucklehead. It didn't hurt."

"Oh yeah? Well maybe I should show you-"

Tails sighed. He was tired of this happening. He was sure they were just teasing, flirting even. He had told Knuckles enough times, but it always seemed to get violent...

It was Blaze who interrupted."Hey! save it for when your married- " Knuckles glared at her. Rouge giggled. "Ok... what do you think we should do?"

"I think we should wait here! On the beach!" Cream jumped up and down, grinning. There was a "chao" of agreement from Cheese.

Rouge ignored her, "Lets just go back, we know what the others will want to order. When they see we aren't here they'll come find us at the beach house."

"Are you sure? It's getting dark..."

"Yeah! They can take care of themselves."

"Hmm, ok," Tails rubbed his nose thoughtfully, and slightly reluctantly started trudging up the beach.

**Sorry if this chapter is short, I just didn't wanna leave it any longer and I'll get started on chapter 4 right away **


End file.
